To The End and Back Again
by SleeplessNights11
Summary: Dang it! He thought to himself, I lost her again...So basically what Edward went through without Bella and going to the Volturi. New Moon, One shot, pretty short. Read and review, please.


_**okay so basically I did this short story for extra credit for my english class and I decided to post it on here. So it is just Edwards point of view and what he did when he left Bella and went to the Volturi. Just a one shot  
Please, enjoy. And review. **_

* * *

The splintering sound of the tree breaking into millions of pieces caused the birds to fly away and the scared animals ran to another safe haven. _Dang it! _He thought to himself, _I lost her again._ Edward threw a piece of the broken tree at a different tree causing it to break even more. He hated tracking and he knew he wasn't the best at it, but he never thought he was this horrible. He was tracking Victoria and had followed her all the way to Brazil, but her scent had gone away with the rain.

Leaving Bella was a horrible thing to do and he tried desperately not to think about it to much. His excuse was that he had to give her a chance at a human life. He had left his family in Denali because being around them reminded him of Bella and he was always so depressed around them and they didn't help one bit, even though they would try. His tracking was supposed to be a distraction, but to his discontent it was not so successful. He shook his head and began sniffing the air, a vicious growl ripped through his chest. Victoria's scent was officially gone. He decided to run to see if he could even catch a hint of her despicable scent.

After a couple of hours he decided to just give up, her smell was no where to be found. He went back to civilization and got a room for the night, he would start tracking again the next day. All the voices were running through his head like usual, but there was one voice that he normally did not hear. The voice of his angel, the sweet, calming voice of his love: Bella Swan.

"Please don't do this, don't be like this." The voice pleaded softly to him, full of care and worry.

"But I have to be. Otherwise my mind wanders to you. It hurts." He said back to the voice, not being disturbed at all that he was talking to a hallucination.

"Well then stop." The lovely voice commanded, "Go back to Carlisle and Esme, your family."

"I will, once I catch Victoria." He answered stubbornly.

"You know I don't want you touching her." The voice was just barely a whisper now.

"I know, I know." He responded shaking his head, but the voice never answered back. He became miserable and basically just curled up into a ball and let the misery consume him. He stayed like that for a couple minutes until his phone began to vibrate on the dresser next to him. He slowly picked it up and looked at the caller ID, it was Rosalie. He decided to answer.

"Hello." He said with no form of expression in his voice, he was just dull and monotone.

"Edward?" her voice was hesitant. Edward didn't say anything so she decided to continue anyways. "Alice had a vision of Bella…and well…she saw her jump off a cliff into an ocean that was basically a monsoon." She paused, hoping for a reply but Edward didn't give one and before Rosalie could say anything else he hung up on her. A million thoughts ran through his head, for some reason he just couldn't believe his sister or comprehend what she had just said and therefore he decided to call Bella's house. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Swan residence." The male voice was unfamiliar and intense.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Edward lied. "Is Charlie there?"

"He's not here." The husky voice said in a menacing tone.

_Who is this_ Edward thought to himself, "Well do you know where he is?" Edward asked still imitating his father.

"He's at the funeral." The unknown person responded quickly.

Edward just hung up the phone. _Bella is dead, Rosalie was telling the truth_ he thought to himself. He felt sick to his stomach. If he could cry he probably would break down at that very moment. He slammed his fist down on the dresser breaking it completely in half. His mind immediately focused on one thought.

_Well, I wasn't going to live with out you,_ he remembered telling Bella as they watched Romeo and Juliet die, _but I wasn't sure how to do it… so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi…you don't irritate them. Not unless you want to die._

He decided at that moment that he still would not live with out Bella. He loved her and did not want to exist in a place that she no longer existed. He called the airlines and bought a one way ticket to Italy, not expecting to come back. He then walked outside and threw his cell phone into a trashcan, not wanting any one person in his family to find him. He was intent only on being with Bella once again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment, he then let it out, hailed a cab and headed towards the airport.

He boarded his plane and closed his eyes the entire flight, appearing to others as if he was a marble statue. The flight was long and whenever the stewardess would come by she would ask him a question and he would completely ignore her and stay completely still. It did not matter to him that people were suspicious of him or even curious of what he might be. The stewardess became irritated and just stop coming near him. He arrived in Italy at night, perfect for him to get to Voltera without having to cause a scene. He ran the entire way and once he appeared at the grand city he stopped in front of the enormous gates just staring straight ahead. He ran toward the castle in which the Volturi live and walked through the vast ancient wooden doors, facing the fate in which he came there for. A woman escorted him to a large room with three chairs seated in the middle on a platform, and in the three chairs sat the three ancient vampires; Aro, Caius and Marcus.

Aro stood up, "Edward! What a pleasant surprise! How is Carlisle? What brings you here?" he was a very optimistic vampire.

"Carlisle is doing well. What bring me hear is not a joyous occasion I am sorry to inform you." Edward responded with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Aros smile faded away. "Well then what is it you have come here for?" he sat back down into his elaborate chair.

"I was wondering if you would kill me." Edward said bluntly.

Aros brow furrowed, "What an odd request." He lifted his hand to his face and lightly tapped his finger on his chin. "You do know that Carlisle is a good friend of mine and I would never want to disappoint him. May I inquire as to why you want to die?"

Edward sighed, "It is rather a long story."

"Well then," Aro said, "just let me touch your hands." Aro had a unique gift, he could see a person's thoughts once he touched them, but he could also see their entire life and that is what Aro intended to do with Edward. Edward walked towards him and held out his hands with his palms up and Aro placed his hands on Edward.

After a while Aro opened his eyes and let go of Edward. He walked over to Caius and Marcus and deliberated with them for a couple of minutes. "Your life is very unique, especially with this girl Bella." Aro said and Edward closed his eyes at the mentioning of Bella's name out loud, not wanting to look weak in front of them. "I understand why you would want to die, yet I could never allow such a power as yours to slip from our grasps. With that said, I am offering you a position with us, to join our family." Aro spread out his arms to have Edward look at what he could have for the rest of his life.

"No thank you." Edward replied flatly. "I couldn't kill a human." So Edward walked out the doors and into the city to find a room he could stay in.

As he was in a room he thought of what he could do to provoke the Volturi. He knew they would hate it if that in their own city a vampire was discovered and they would have to kill him. He first thought of going on a wild killing spree, but he knew he could never disappoint Carlisle and all that he had worked for. Then he decided about throwing a car against a building, appearing as if he had super human strength, but he later decided against that idea. He paced the room massaging his temple trying to figure out something that would be so devastating that the Volturi would have to kill him without him having to injure any human in the process. He took a deep breath and fell onto the bed. He could yell out he was a vampire, but no one would believe him. The curtains to his room were partly open, the sun was rising and the sun's rays slowly lit up his room. Finally they reached Edward lying on the bed and it made hi skin sparkle like a million diamonds were embedded into his skin. Then the perfect idea struck him, he would stand under the clock at noon when the sun was bright and reveal himself like that. He knew no one would believe he was human with the way vampires' skin sparkled with the sun refracting off of them, it was perfect. He had chosen his plan and new they would drag him away and kill him at that moment. He knew their city was too precious. He smiled his crooked smile knowing that he would soon be reunited with Bella.

It was 11:50 and Edward left his motel room and ran to the hug clock tower hiding in the shadows waiting for the bell to toll 12. Every person living in Voltera and more were in the court yard, it was Saint Marcus Day, a day that everyone celebrated. Edward smiled once again to himself, his plan was flawless, so many people could witness him the vampires wouldn't even risk it. The sun was high and blazing down on the city, its rays hot and no clouds were present. _Perfect, just perfect_ he thought to himself.

The clock tolled 12. Edward took a deep breath and smiled. Waiting to see his Bella once again. Its chimes ringing loudly throughout the courtyard.

He closed his eyes and took a step forward into the sun.


End file.
